Les 4 saisons
by babar-inHogwards
Summary: fic remasterisée, elle est devenue Just a musical dream. Et si vous trouviez un cahier où il y aurait des messages pas forcément lus par leur destinataires, vous seriez surpris par ce que vous allez lire.
1. Default Chapter

Note de l'auteur pour apporter quelques précisions à ses lecteurs

Coucou me revoilou dans une autre fic !!! 

Cette fic n'est pas une fic traditionnelle où l'auteur se borne à raconter les aventures d'un des personnages de JK Rowling ou à inventer son passé ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre !!

Non ce que vous lirez par la suite c'est spécial !!! 

Je vis entourée de musique, je me sentirais seule et toute nue sans elle et parfois en écoutant une chanson je me dis « Tiens ça pourrait faire un passage de Harry Potter, ouais c'est vrai ça serait machin qui pense à truc ou qu'il pense à ça car il lui est arrivé ceci…. »

Et puis, avec Lélula et sa fic 'le survivant entre deux mondes' (qu'il faut que je corrige d'ailleurs !!  elle va me tuer sinon !!) où Harry chante beaucoup (mais pas encore !!!) j'ai eu envie d'écrire une comédie musicale à l'intérieur du monde de Harry Potter avec des chansons déjà écrites mais bon c'est un peu trop dur et long et comme j'ai pas trop le temps j'ai laissé tomber !!! 

Mais j'avais toujours envie d'écrire des fics avec des chansons alors voilà ce que ça donne !! J'ai déjà quelques idées mais bon on verra ce que ça va donner !!!

(petit bouton go pour m'aider à déterminer si c'est bien ou pas !!!)

Au début il y aura essentiellement des chansons en français, je tenterai les langues étrangères plus tard !!!

Vous pouvez vous demandez d'où vient le titre 'Les 4 saisons' mais en fait ça m'est venu comme ça. Je voulais un titre qui montre différentes parties, en les séparants bien et qui puissent contenir des histoires complètement différentes, donc j'ai trouvé les 4 saisons.

Mais aucun rapport avec les saisons, quoique le caractère des histoires que j'écris ont quand même un petit rapport avec le caractère des saisons.

Donc voil !!! 

Bonne lecture et à bientôt 

Bisous 

Babar

PS si vous ne savez pas quoi faire et que vous cherchez des fics à lire, allez voir Zéeve lélula et 'Le survivant entre deux mondes' et aussi Luwelin et 'quand le destin s'acharne' ou bien 3ofGivemefive et 'Le journal d'Hermione'

Désolée je fais un peu de pub mais si vous voulez d'autres idées allez voir sur nos pseudos et favorites stories !!!

Bisous


	2. Prologue

Et c'est parti même si je sais pas trop pour où je m'embarque !!! 

Disclaimer : Comme toujours tout est à Jika Rowling et pour le prologue à Michel Fugain.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Prologue 

Attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant on va commencer  
Installez-vous dans votre fauteuil bien gentiment  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, partez, tous les projecteurs vont s'allumer  
Et tous les acteurs vont s'animer en même temps.  
  
Attention, mesdames et messieurs, c'est important, on va commencer  
C'est toujours la même histoire depuis la nuit des temps  
L'histoire de la vie et de la mort, mais nous allons changer le décor  
Espérons qu'on la jouera encore dans 2000 ans.  
  


Attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer  
Nous vous demandons évidemment d'être indulgents  
Le spectacle n'est pas bien rôdé, laissez-nous encore quelques années  
Il ne pourrait que s'améliorer au fil du temps.  
  
Attention, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, on va commencer  
Il se peut que vous soyez choqués de temps en temps  
Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, n'allez pas faire des signes de croix  
Et rappelez-vous qu'un jour vous avez eu 20 ans.

*~*~*

La douleur, l'amour, la souffrance, la joie, peuvent être à des moments de notre vie tellement forts qu'ils nous empêchent de vivre.

Les émotions et les sentiments nous submergent et la plume nous emporte.

L'envie d'écrire nous transporte loin de la réalité, loin de la vie et ses épreuves.

Nos écrits, on ne les montre jamais, on les cache, les dissimule, on les oublie. On oublie le vieux cahier d'école qui a servi de porte-parole à notre cœur pendant ces moments.

*~*~*

Ce cahier est un cahier où les lettres qui y sont écrites ne sont pas forcément lues par leur destinataires, ou les messages transmis. 

*~*

Après ça, ça va vraiment commenc !!!

Bisous


	3. Saison 1 : Un hiver noir

J'ai décidé de commencer par l'hiver, allez savoir pourquoi...

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais le cas de figure que je vais écrire pendant 3 chapitres, il y a un moment qu'il me trotte dans ma petite tête. Alors voilà, je l'ai transcrit sur papier (ou plutôt écran !!)

Ce sera la seule fois, normalement, que je vais une mini histoire dans cette fic, qui dure 3 chapitres. J'ai prévu de faire des minifics à chapitre unique qui correspondent à une chanson, mais on est pas à l'abri d'un imprévu !!!

Bonne lecture.

Babar.

Saison 1 : Un hiver noir.

Acte 1 : introduction chez les Malefoy

Et si tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'on le prétend chez la famille Malefoy.

Et si les Malefoy n'était pas aussi ténébreux que ce qu'ils laissent transparaître.

Et si Narcissa n'aimait plus Lucius comme avant.

Et si un beau jour, elle décide de demander le divorce.

On ne sait pas comment les membres de cette noble famille vont réagir. 

Et si on les découvrait doter de sentiments que l'on imaginait pas dans leurs cœurs.

On ne peux pas savoir.

~*~*~*~*


	4. Mon fils, ma bataille

Les 4 saisons, par Babar_inHogwards

Saison 1 / Chapitre 1 : Mon fils, ma bataille.

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent bel et bien à Jika Rowling et une partie du texte à Daniel Balavoine.

Merci à tous les deux pour leurs œuvres magnifiques.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon bah me voilà devant une falaise, je me lance dans cette fic mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, alors pour m'aider à trouver une réponse, il y a un petit bouton go en bas à gauche de votre écran. Merci !!!

Un petit coucou à Luwelin et Zeeve Lélula et Eclair Ail(é) et à tous ceux que j'aime.

Chapitre 1 : Mon fils, ma bataille.

8 heures du soir au Manoir Malefoy.

Mais l'heure importe peu : l'ambiance qui y régnait pouvait correspondre à tout moment d'une quelconque journée depuis cette journée-là.

Cette journée qui avait été le pivot de leur vie, qui avait tout chamboulé dans la paisible et terrible existence de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. 

La pire journée qui la famille n'a jamais passée et ne passera plus jamais en famille.

La plus noble et respectée famille de sorciers se dissout : Narcissa a intenté une procédure de divorce.

Narcissa avait longuement réfléchi à son acte et ses conséquences : de nombreux facteurs venaient s'ajouter à la liste du 'Pour le divorce' en plus de cette maudite journée : la quasi-permanente absence de Lucius, leur incessables disputes depuis quelques temps, l'omniprésence de la magie des ténèbres dans leur vie, son amour qui s'envolait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie qui lui dictait sa conduite dans l'ombre de son mari elle voulait changer d'air, redevenir la femme libre qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Lucius. Elle voulait franchir les barrières que sa vie actuelle lui imposait. 

Ce fut une terrible épreuve que s'annoncer à Lucius ce qu'elle avait décidé. Il n'en résulta qu'une autre dispute plus longue et plus violente que d'habitude. 

Plus cruelle aussi.

Les injures, les reproches, les arguments, plus sanglants et plus cinglants que jamais, fusaient à travers la maison tels des sorts lors d'un duel de sorciers. La colère et la haine qu'ils véhiculaient étaient comparables à l'intensité de leur amour des premiers jours : il était fort, magique, puissant et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Pourtant..

Pour se remettre les idées en place, Lucius était parti après que la dispute s'était calmée. Pendant plusieurs jours personnes ne sut où il était, comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait.

Et maintenant, 3 jours après sa fuite, il se retrouvait en face de la grille du Manoir, contemplant sa maison qui semblait si calme, si paisible et qu'il quitterait peut-être bientôt. 

Il resta un long moment, debout sur le trottoir d'en face, sale, fatigué, mais toujours digne. Il revoyait les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans le Manoir avec Narcissa, l'amour de sa vie et puis bientôt Drago. Il les revoyait lors de réceptions, lors de vacances tranquilles tous les trois dans leur immense jardin, il se rappelait tous les moments de bonheur, de joie, et ne comprenait pas comment le situation ait pu en arriver là où ils en sont. Ah oui c'est vrai, tout à commencé à partir de cette journée.

Il se décida enfin à traverser la rue et pénétrer dans sa propriété. La maison semblait déserte mais il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner directement dans sa salle de bains mais ce n'était pas possible : il avait doté le Manoir d'un sort semblable à celui de Poudlard, qui empêchait les gens de transplaner à l'intérieur. 

Il se débrouilla donc pour se rendre sans se faire voir jusque dans la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bon bain. Il savait que Narcissa entendrait l'eau couler mais tant pis, il la verra après.  

Se prélassant dans une eau bouillante et moussante, ses réflexions reprirent. Il pensa surtout à sa femme, à Narcissa qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme, après avoir aimé Narcissa. 

Un grand vide se formait dans son cœur quand elle était loin de lui, il semblait se briser de milles morceaux quand elle n'était pas là. Narcissa était tout et il donnerait tout pour elle : sa vie, son œuvre, sa fortune, tout, absolument tout pour pouvoir la récupérer.

Elle lui avait apporté tellement de choses : elle était son ange à lui, son petit oiseau qui le guidait à travers les pièges de la vie et lui rendait ses jours meilleurs. 

Puis il tourna dans tous les sens ce qui se passait dans son couple en ce moment il ne pouvait y croire et ne parvient qu'à une solution : rien ne pouvait faire empirer les choses.

Il faut croire qu'il se trompait. Les choses ont empirer lorsque tout frais il descendit dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme. Elle l'entendit entrer et releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant mais Lucius eut le temps d'y lire dans ses magnifiques yeux gris tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté et qui s'éloignait peu à peu, mais aussi de la peur, de la colère, de l'inquiétude. 

Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était le regard qu'elle lui portait quand il rentrait tard du Ministère et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait : un regard dure de reproche et d'inquiétude mais rempli d'amour.

Elle esquissa un geste et commença à se lever en disant d'un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui était aussi doux 

« Lucius,  

-Drago est ici ? l'interrompit-il en s'avançant vers le fauteuil où elle se tenait.

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre. 

-Merci, Narcissa. Lucius se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit la douce voix de Narcissa : 

-Lucius attends. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute Narcissa, my dear, lui répondit-il en se ravisant et s'asseyant sur le divan à côté du fauteuil de sa femme.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allait bien. Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago s'est beaucoup inquiété et moi aussi. Mais si tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

-Que veux-tu me dire, Narcissa ? Tu ne voulais pas seulement prendre de mes nouvelles, je le sais, je te connais.

Lucius plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je demande la garde de Drago. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec toi, j'ai peur de tes influences sur lui et je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

-Moi non plus. Je suis désolé. 

Il n'en revenait pas. La situation venait d'empirer on ne peux plus. 

Drago, Drago. Le seul lien qui les unissait encore. Elle venait de le rompre.

Après l'amour pour sa femme, Drago est la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui, et pour elle aussi. C'était la seule chose qu'il aurait refusé de donner pour retrouver sa femme et son affection. 

Drago, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa joie de vivre. Il n'en avait que faire de le soumettre à Voldemort, qu'il devienne un loyal Mangemort, il voulait juste son fils près de lui.

La voix de Narcissa le tira de sa torpeur.

-Lucius, il faut penser à lui, à son avenir, tout simplement à lui.

-Que veux-tu dire Narcissa ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que Drago suive tes traces, qu'il suive les traces de mes parents, qu'il devienne un gentil toutou de ton maître.

-Et tu crois que c'est ce que je veux pour lui. Tu crois que je souhaite qu'il rejoigne absolument nos rangs. 

-J'ai tout simplement peur que tu ne lui laisses pas le choix.

Lucius ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de bercer sa femme du regard avant de lui lui répondre : 

-Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mon fils. Et le meilleur n'est pas forcément avec les Mangemorts. Le meilleur pour lui ça sera ce qu'il voudra, ce qu'il choisira.

-Tu me surprends Lucius Malefoy. Mais je ne crois plus en ta bonne foi. Qui me dit que tu respecteras ce que tu viens de dire.

Narcissa se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-Tu ne me connais donc pas Narcissa ? Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, tu ne sais pas que je tiens toujours parole.

-Lucius tient toujours parole mais le mangemort qui sommeille en toi ? 

-Mon fils, c'est toute ma vie, c'est tout mon cœur qu'il partage avec toi, Narcissa. Je t'aime. Et je l'aime comme je t'aime. J'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

Elle était surprise par l'effusion de tant de sentiments Lucius avait toujours été pas très expansif sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas du style de Lucius et ses paroles l'étonnaient mais la rassuraient quelque peu. 

-Lucius, je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point. Drago viendra vivre avec moi.

-C'est toi qui disais que tu voulais qu'il ait le choix. Mais là tu ne le lui laisses pas. Il peut décider. C'est sa vie qui est en jeu, pas la nôtre.

-J'aimerai pouvoir laisser cette décision entre ses mains mais j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise pour son futur.

-Et qui te dit qu'aller vivre avec toi, ce n'est pas une grosse bêtise ?

Lucius avait toujours le dernier mot, elle se sentait déstabilisée. Elle voyait des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper des yeux bleus de Lucius et savait pertinemment qu'il en était de même pour elle. Mais Lucius Malefoy ne pleurait jamais devant quelqu'un, même si il s'agissait de la femme de sa vie.

-Lucius reprend toi. Et puis, il n'y a que les vacances scolaires qui sont en jeu. Le reste du temps il est à Poudlard.

-Peut-être. Mais je veux que tu saches que je me battrais pour lui. 

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Narcissa savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le retenir. Elle le laissa donc monter dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

Elle était étonnée : le ton était resté bizarrement calme mais l'air était lourd d'émotion. Ils étaient tous les deux aux bords des larmes. Non pas au bord : ils étaient maintenant en larmes tous les deux. 

Dans sa chambre, Lucius s'attabla à son bureau, fit apparaître une magnifique plume d'oie bleue, un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre.

Son cœur était plein de larmes, plein d'amour qu'il ne pouvait les garder pour lui. Il devait écrire, se confier ne serait-ce qu'à un bout de papier. 

Et il écrivit, déchirant les premiers parchemins, jetant ceux qui suivirent, noircissant des pages et des pages. Il écrivit. 

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, allait faire, devenir... 

~*~*~*

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa trouva sur le guéridon du salon, une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Elle avait reconnue l'écriture de Lucius. Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant, craignant ce qu'elle allait lire.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle lâcha la feuille sans tenter de la rattraper et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Sur la lettre on pouvait lire : 

Narcissa, my dear

Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie  
Maintenant  
Je t'écoute démonter ma vie  
En pleurant  
Si j'avais su qu'un matin  
Je serai là, sali, jugé, sur un banc  
Par l'ombre d'un corps  
Que j'ai serré si souvent  
Pour un enfant  
  
Tu leur dis que mon métier  
C'est du vent  
Qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai  
Dans un an  
S'ils savaient que pour toi  
Avant de tous les mangemorts j'étais le plus grand  
Et que c'est pour ça  
Que tu voulais un enfant  
Devenu grand  
  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Bien sûr c'est toi qui l'as port  
Et pourtant  
C'est moi qui lui construis sa vie lentement  
Tout ce qu'tu peux dire sur moi  
N'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend  
L'absence a ses torts  
Que rien ne défend  
C'est mon enfant  
  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en aille

Je me battrai pour lui, sans peur, sans haine mais avec courage, avec amour.

Qui n'a pas d'enfant, n'a pas de lumière dans les yeux.

Je ne suis rien sans lui, je suis juste un misérable homme qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix, ne l'oublie pas Narcissa.

Je t'aime comme je l'aime.

Je vous aime.

Lucius.

*~*

Quelques jours plus tard, le divorce fut prononcé mais Drago n'était pas encore fixé sur son sort.

*~*~*

Voilà la scène 1 est finie. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Moi j'aime bien l'idée du divorce chez les Malefoy, je sais pas pourquoi !!!!

Bon bah une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer ça me ferait plaisir !!!

Bisous à tous

Babar.


	5. C'est pas juste

Zou, voilà la suite !!! En espérant que ça vous plaira !!!!

Merci à tous de m'encourager dans ce que je fais même si parfois ç'est pas facile à comprendre !!!!

Bisous à tous !!!

Chapitre 2 : C'est pas juste.

Draco, allongé sur son grand lit, lâcha son livre pour se boucher les oreilles.

Non c'est pas vrai, encore une fois, mais ils ne vont donc jamais s'arrêter ?

Les disputes de ses parents l'énervaient, le mettaient hors de lui, le poussaient à bout. Il tendit la main pour pousser le volume de la musique à fond.

Ils les entendaient déjà moins, une bonne chose.

Depuis le début des vacances, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que les cris et les injures jaillissent de leur bouches.

Au début il était resté pétrifié, mortifié à l'idée que ses parents prononcent le mot fatidique et tant redouté. DIVORCE.

Mais depuis, elles l'énervaient au plus haut point et il faisait comme si il s'en fichait, montant dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elles éclataient devant lui.

Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence comme il avait l'habitude d'en fabriquer.

A Poudlard, il n'était que masques. Il n'était pas vrai, Il n'était pas lui. C'est vrai que le Draco qu'il avait fabriqué de toute pièce, copié sur son père, ne lui déplaisait pas mais parfois il aurait aimé se montrer sous son vrai jour, surtout quand il parlait, ... injuriait Ginny Weasley. Ginny..

Les disputes de ses parents lui rappelaient que les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément une bonne chose et la rouquine sortait aussi vite qu'elle était entrée de ses pensées.

Ses pensées. Il les avait tournées, retournées, pesées sous toutes les coutures possibles et inimaginables. Il n'avait que ça à faire puisque parler avec ses parents était devenu une torture. En ce moment même il essayait de trouver un moyen de rendre ses vacances un rien agréable. Mais pas question de voir Crabbe et Goyle, il les voyait assez pendant l'année scolaire.

Il avait demandé un peu de piment pour les vacances et il était loin d'imaginer que ce souhait lui amènerait des disputes piquantes et incessantes. 

Il reprit son livre et se plongea dedans. Vraiment passionnant. Il adorait les romans de capes et d'épées où la magie jouait un rôle différent de celle qu'il utilisait. Même si la quête du héros ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter (je ne penserais pas au survivant balafré), c'est à dire sauver le monde du Mal en personne, il n'y avait aucune trace de baguette magique mais, au contraire, il s'agissait d'une magie intérieure que les sentiments contrôlaient. Mais il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait un certain attrait pour la mission du gros méchant qui entreprend de régner sur le monde. Un peu comme le maître de son père et qui serait le sien. Peut-être. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question. Et pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore trouver de réponse, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste rentrer dans son histoire.

Au fil de sa lecture, il établissait un lien de plus en plus fort entre ce qui se passait dans son monde sorcier et dans les contrées de son histoire. Etrange similitude. VLAM. Mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait pourtant identifié Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier de 1er Ordre, le héros qui doit sauver le monde, toute la troupe des gentils, Vous-savez-qui, le méchant bien cruel qui n'hésite pas à tuer, tous ses sbires, même les traîtres, mais personne qui ne savait où aller ? Du côté des bons ou du côté des méchants ?

VLAM ? Il avait bien entendu la porte claquer. Les cris s'étaient tus. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait dans un monde plus calme ! Il y en avait donc un qui était sorti. Son père ? Sa mère ? 

Il baissa le volume et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il n'entendait rien. Bizarre.

Il se résolut à appeler..

- Sliffy ! , un de leurs elfes de maison.

- Oui, jeune maître, lui répondit tout de suite une petite voix couinarde.

- Qui est sorti ?

- Le vent a fait claqué la porte, jeune maître.

- Ne mens pas ou tu seras sévèrement punis. Qui est sorti en claquant la porte ?

- Vo..votre père, notre cher maître, lui répondit en tremblant Sliffy, se préparant à se frapper.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Ne te punis pas, mais attention la prochaine fois, termina Draco d'un ton dur.

Il ne fallait pas se montrer gentil avec les elfes de maison, ils risquaient de le prendre pour de l'irrespect.

Sans le montrer, il avait été reconnaissant à Potter d'avoir libéré Dobby à la fin de leur deuxième année. Le voir dans son état, c'était l'elfe le plus mutilé qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le faisait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Dobby, il l'appréciait pour son bon travail mais son père s'acharnait dessus avec une extrême violence.

Donc c'était Lucius qui était sorti. Sa mère était toujours là. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ses cheveux dans son cou.

Il la trouva donc étendue sous la véranda profitant de la caresse des derniers rayons de soleil. Il s'approcha sans bruit.

- Draco, c'est toi, mon chéri ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Père est parti ?

- Oui. J'ai peut-être exagérée tout à l'heure et il est sorti comme une furie. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas avant un bon bout de temps.

- Il s'en sortira où qu'il aille. Il ne s'appelle pas Lucius Malfoy pour rien.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Viens par là.

Ils se tinrent enlacés comme quand il était petit et qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Sa mère avait une façon bien à elle de le tenir pour le réconforter. Et c'était une position qu'il aimait beaucoup, se tenir tout contre elle lui faisait le plus grand bien.

*~* 

Il était très inquiet. Pourquoi son père ne revenait-il pas ? Sa présence comptait beaucoup pour lui, autant que celle de sa mère.

Voilà trois jours que la porte avait claqué. 

Elle ne s'était plus jamais ouverte pour laisser apparaître Lucius.

Il y a de l'eau qui coule. Pourtant Maman lit au salon et je ne l'ai pas entendue monter. Serait ce Lui ? Comme il serait heureux. 

Mais il ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus. Il devait avoir besoin d'être seul avant de voir Narcissa. 

Il resta donc dans sa chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de rédiger ses 4 parchemins de devoirs de vacances que Rogue leur avait donné à faire.

Qui pourrait bien se concentrer sur les vertus et les dangers des potions à base de végétaux rares ? A part la Miss Je-sais-Tout de Gryffondor, il ne voyait pas .

Tiens l'eau s'écoule dans les canalisations. Le bruit de cascade fut suivi par celui de pas feutrés qui descendaient les escaliers du Manoir. C'était bien son père.

Il reprit la lecture d'un livre qui était susceptible de l'aider, il l'avait déniché dans la bibliothèque familiale, couvert de poussière. Pas lu souvent.

_La rareté des plantes font que leurs effets ne sont pas clairement établis._

« Draco »

Tiens on parle de moi en bas. _Pourtant certains sorciers, comme le célèbre botaniste R. Ditclaw _

« Je ne peux pas m'en séparer » « Moi non plus, je suis désol »

_vertus__ médicinales ou mortelles selon la position lunaire   _« Laisse pas le choix »

Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde être en ce moment le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, mais ce qui est fait et ce qui se passe ne peuvent être modifiés.

« Draco viendra vivre avec moi » prononça la voix de sa mère.

*~*

Il n'écouta plus, ne lit plus, n'écrivit plus. Il se coupa du monde qui l'entourait et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son gros oreiller moelleux. 

Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ça juste aujourd'hui, le jour où son père était enfin revenu, le seul jour où... Non, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus exister il ne voulait être qu'une infime poussière perdue dans l'univers, inexistante pour le reste du monde. Mais est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ? 

Ce n'est pas juste.

Trop d'émotions, de sentiments jamais éprouvés surgirent dans son cœur fragile, jaillissant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Un éclair de haine et d'incompréhension s'écrasa sur une terre pleine d'amour et de joie. Il ne pouvait abdiquer face à la vague des émotions. Il ne pouvait garder tout ce que son cœur emprisonnait. Tout voulait sortir, se libérer enfin. Il ne savait pas comment. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne avant.

Soudain elle lui parut comme évidente. Il prit entre ses doigts tremblants à cause des sanglots qui secouaient son corps, la plume d'oie qui traînait sur son bureau au milieu des parchemins sur les potions végétales et son cœur se mit à saigner sur un bout de papier.

*~*

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Parfois il s'arrêtait, conscient de faire n'importe quoi, mais sa raison lui dictait toujours de continuer. Alors il continuait.

Seul un autre sentiment fort pouvait répondre à tous ceux qui avaient fait irruption dans sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Ginny Weasley. L'amour pour ses parents n'en était qu'une variante mais il n'en était pas totalement conscient.

Et cette affection nouvelle lui avait semblé apte à l'aider.

*~*

Il avait fini ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Ecrire, même à un être fictif qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il se pencha à sa fenêtre, le papier dans sa main et il attendit.

Il se fichait maintenant de ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Une rafale de vent emporta son message pour l'éternité.

Il n'était pas triste de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentait libéré d'un poids qui menaçait sa vie comme une épée de Damoclès.

Il referma la fenêtre sur cette dernière pensée. Et se replongea dans sa vie, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, ses joies comme ses épreuves à surmonter.

*~*

Si les oiseaux savaient lire, ils auraient pu déchiffrer le message de Draco sur lequel il est écrit : 

Ginny,

Tu risques d'être surprise mais surtout n'ai pas peur. Ce que je suis en train de faire va peut-être contre tout ce que tu as pu voir de moi mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Tu comprendras peut-être plus tard.

Tu es la seule personne à qui je pouvais écrire ça car je ressens comme un lien qui m'attache à toi. Je t'en prie, écoute ce que j'ai à dire, je te laisserai en paix après.

Ce n'est pas juste une histoire qui finit mal  
Ce n'est pas juste les aléas d'une erreur sentimentale  
C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste  
Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond  
C'est vrai l'amour a ses raisons  
Mais eux, à l'abandon  
  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Si ça les fait souffrir  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Mais seulement, de ne pas me faire choisir  
  
Ce n'est pas juste une enfance qui prend le large  
Ni même une douleur de passage, ma vie qu'ils se partagent  
C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste  
Elle dit "j'peux pas m'en séparer"  
Et lui "moi non plus, désol"  
Mais à moi, ont-ils pens ?  
  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Si ça les fait souffrir  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Mais seulement, de ne pas me faire choisir.

Draco.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour il parviendra à son destinataire.

*~*~*

Bon, bah voici la deuxième scène avec Drago qui prend fin !!!

Il en reste plus qu'une !!!! Et ce sera la fin de l'hiver chez les Malefoy !!!

J'ai l'impression qu'un certain petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran attend votre souris !!!

Bisous à tous

Babar.


End file.
